Exception
by LJJTwin
Summary: Kris tidak pernah tertarik pada pria manapun sebelumnya, Namun ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi yang mengaku sedang tersesat beberapa hari lalu, rasanya semua hal yang di lihatnyamenjadi tidak wajar lagi, Krisyeol
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I just own the story

Title: exception

Rate: T

Pairing : Krisyeol

ini fic jaman kapan baru di publish disini, awalnya mau update di aff tapi ga jadi, saya ga tau ini drabble ato ficlet, tapi saya bilang drabble aja biar gampang. haha  
ga di edit, jadi maap kalo banyak typo.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak pernah tertarik pada pria manapun sebelumnya, dia selalu berpikir setiap pria yang di temuinya itu sama saja dan tidak akan ada satupun dari mereka dapat menarik perhatian. Dia melihat kedekatan sahabat dan sepupunya sebagai hal biasa, walaupun mereka kadang melampaui batas. Dan dia melihat kedua tetangganya yang pipinya kadang bersemu ketika saling bertemu sebagai hal biasa pula.

Namun ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi yang mengaku sedang tersesat beberapa hari lalu, rasanya semua hal itu menjadi tidak wajar lagi. Ia curiga Luhan ―sahabatnya menaruh hati pada sepupunya Sehun, itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah mau membiarkan dua orang itu bersama dalam ruang yang sama lagi sekarang, dan dia yakin kedua tetangganya yang seusia dengan sepupunya itu juga memiliki hubungan mencurigakan.

"Kris Hyung"

Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan, itu suara pemuda yang mengaku sedang tersesat beberapa hari lalu, seenaknya saja berlaku sok akrab pada Kris hanya karena Kris lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa di ajaknya berkomunikasi. Dan sepertinya pemuda tersebut melupakan Sehun―yang juga bisa bahasa Korea― padahal dari Sehun lah bocah itu tau nama panggilan Kris.

"Kau tersesat lagi?" Kris memutar bola matanya sebal, alasan tersesat itu sangat tidak masuk akal sekarang. Pemuda itu setiap hari datang ke rumahnya dengan alasan dia sedang tersesat. Konyol. Kris bahkan belum tau siapa nama bocah ini, karena malas menyela kalimat panjangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah menghapalkan daerah sini. Aku tau disana rumah Kyungsoo dan itu rumah Jongin. Aku mengenal mereka. Sehun yang mengenalkan mereka padaku sebenarnya. Haha. Dan Sehun juga mengenalkan Luhan hyung padaku, walaupun aku tidak bisa bicara padanya, aku juga berkenalan dengan Min― Min― err…"

"Minseok, dan kau menunjuk rumah Jongin sebagai rumah Kyungsoo" Kris menyahut acuh, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang mengangguk kecil seraya membuat wajah seolah-olah dia paham. Kris mendengus. Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak bersabahat sejak bocah ini memanggil namanya tadi.

"Chanyeol" dari dalam rumahnya terdengar suara Luhan berseru "ayo masuk" dalam bahasa Mandarin, dan hal itu sukses membuat bola mata pria bernama Chanyeol itu semakin membulat, dan Kris benar-benar mengutuk ketidak mampuan Luhan berbahasa Korea.

"Dia menyuruhmu masuk"

"Ah… Hyung bisa bahasa Mandarin? Wah… hebat sekali, seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kecil, matanya masih membulat disertai bibir yang membulat juga sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk tidak tau diri ini.

"Tentu saja, aku lahir dan besar disini"

"Berarti hyung bisa mengajariku bahasa Mandarin?" bocah itu tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian duduk di hadapan Kris, meletakkan tangannya di atas koran yang ada di meja di antara mereka sambil memasang wajah berharap pada pria yang selalu di panggilnya hyung itu. melupakan Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menunggunya masuk.

"Jangan harap"

"Ah… hyung ini tidak adil, Luhan hyung saja mau mengajari Sehun, dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengajari Jongin"

"Kalau begitu tanya saja pada mereka"

"Park Chanyeol, kau lupa lagi? ada orang yang sedang menunggumu" Suara lain terdengar, membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Ada sepupu Kris disana, sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Ah… Sehun ah, maafkan aku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seraya berdiri dari kursinya, membuat langkah besarnya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berpamitan pada Kris terlebih dahulu. Masih saja mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak terlalu penting, dan ketika Kris melirik ke dalam rumahnya beberapa kali, bisa ia lihat Luhan sedang tersenyum mencoba mengerti apa yang bocah tinggi itu ucapkan. Dan Sehunlah yang kerepotan menerjemahkan pembicaraan dua orang tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol" Pemuda blesteran Canada itu bergumam pelan sambil mengulum senyum tipis, dan berpura-pura acuh dengan memainkan ponselnya.

Kris memang benar-benar salah kali ini, dengan mudahnya dia tertarik pada pemuda yang baru di lihatnya beberapa hari lalu dan bahkan ia baru mengetahui namanya tak sampai satu jam lalu.

"Hampir saja dia membuat jantungku tidak bisa di gunakan lagi"

.

.

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I just own the story

Title: exception

Rate: T

Pairing : Krisyeol

* * *

Okai, ini sebenernya saya emang mau buat ini berlanjut, tapi drabble semua jadi kalo ga baca part awalnya ga papa, tapi kayaknya gagal dan berakhir seperti ini.. ini kayaknya sih ga drabble, more than 1000 words soalnya. terserah apa namanya lah.. enjoy..

.

.

.

Kris berpikir, pemuda yang saat ini sedang menahan tawa di sampingnya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia datang, yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum, menahan tawa dan kadang ia akan megerucutkan pipinya ke sebelah kiri sengaja menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Di dalam otaknya terdapat banyak sekali scenario, dugaan tentang motif dari kelakuan pemuda yang sering ia perhatikan ini, mungkin pemuda lebih muda darinya itu memang sengaja membuatnya gemas agar apa yang ia pikirkan tentang pemuda dengan mata berbinar tersebut ia keluarkan. Huh, Kris tak semudah itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang besok?"

Kepalanya seketika berputar mengikuti sumber suara dari pertanyaan tersebut, Kyungsoo ada di sana dan menatap Chanyeol dingin. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat bocah yang sejak tadi di pikirkannya itu berhenti tersenyum dan menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan si pemberi pertanyaan. Kris pikir ini hanya drama murahan yang seharusnya tidak ia tonton jadi dengan cepat pemuda tinggi itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan —berpura-pura— menyibukkan diri dengan benda kotak tersebut.

"Walaupun aku tidak ingin pulang tapi aku harus kuliah kan? Ini tahun pertamaku"

Kegiatannya menyibukkan diri itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, pada akhirnya ia tetap focus pada apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Tangannya bergetar ketika membayangkan dirinya melakukan semua hal tanpa di ganggu si berisik ini.

"Kau bisa mengambil kuliah disini kan? Bukankah kau juga sudah terdaftar disini?"

Kali ini Jongin yang berdebat, membuat Kris berpendapat bocah berisik ini sudah mengambil hati terlalu banyak orang, bahkan Jongin yang biasanya hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo sekarang mencegahnya pulang. Beberapa hari ini pun ibunya selalu menanyakan pemuda bermarga Park ini pada Sehun. Jadi kesimpulannya, mungkin ketertarikannya pada Park Chanyeol ini adalah hal yang normal karena semua orang juga berada dalam situasi yang sama.

"Noona sendirian di rumah Jongin ah, lagipula aku tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin, bagaimana aku mengerti apa yang di terangkan orang-orang tua itu jika aku tidak mengerti bahasanya"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau pernah mendengarkan penjelasan para guru di sekolah Park Chanyeol, lagipula Universitas yang kau pilih menerima bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa pengantar" Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu masih dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun begitu Kris bisa melihat sepupunya itu tidak dalam mood baik.

Kris baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu, ternyata Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun sejak sekolah dasar dulu, itulah mengapa mereka terlihat lebih akrab walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Kenapa kalian harus seribut ini sih? Jika dia ingin pulang biarkan saja, lagipula rumahnya memang disana kan?"

Bukannya tidak ingin mencegah Chanyeol pergi, Kris pikir dia memang harus bersikap (sok) tegas untuk urusan seperti ini, tidak usah memaksa orang yang tidak ingin tinggal. Dan entah mengapa ia menyesali ucapannya ketika melihat mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Bukan tatapan terimakasih seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada alasan aku harus tinggal, jadi aku tetap harus pulang besok"

Senyum yang Chanyeol kulum ketika mengatakan kalimat itu adalah senyum yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya mengatakan untuk tidak melihat senyum itu lagi suatu saat nanti, karena senyum itu menyakitkan dan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di sana melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, besok bangun pagi ya, antar Chanyeol ke bandara jam 8.30"

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya?"

Kris mengutuk kalimat ketusnya itu, bukan karena sepupunya yang langsung menghadiahinya death glare tapi lebih karena ia merasa dirinya sendiri bodoh, terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya sendiri juga merasa kehilangan atas kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Gege yang membuat Chanyeol pulang, apa susahnya mengantarkan dia ke bandara? Gege tidak mengantarnya ke Korea, jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan suara berisiknya"

Kening Kris mengernyit, ia tidak melakukan apapun dan bagaimana bisa ia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol pulang, kecuali mengatainya bodoh adalah hal yang membuat bocah yang sangat sering tertawa itu pulang, tapi jika itu alasannya Sehun juga menjadi alasan kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat saja besok aku bisa bangun pagi atau tidak"

Dengan itu Kris mengambil ponsel di atas meja di hadapannya kemudian membuat langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri, berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membuat Sehun tidak curiga jika ia sedang menahan senyum, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol sebelum pemuda 27 November itu pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak tidur sama sekali semalaman, ia terlalu gugup. Ia pikir bodoh jika harus gugup hanya karena memikirkan akan mengantar seorang bocah berisik ke bandara dan itulah yang ternyata ia lakukan. Menjadi bodoh.

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di pagi harinya, ia berkata suara berisik merekalah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi jadi terpaksa ikut agenda mereka ke bandara.

Namun sepertinya alibi itu tidak di indahkan mereka berdua sama sekali.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang beberapa menit berikutnya dan yang terakhir adalah si pemeran utama. Chanyeol datang bersama satu tas jinjing dan satu tas yang berada di punggungnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia tidak terlalu senang melihat Kris yang sudah berdiri di antara Sehun dan pintu utama rumahnya.

Ketika di dalam mobil pun Chanyeol langsung menempatkan diri di jok paling belakang bersama Luhan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Kris yang ketika itu akan masuk ke dalam mobil di waktu bersamaan.

Suara teriakan Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya memang kadang-kadang mengganggu pendengaran, tapi melihat Chanyeol sediam ini lebih mengganggu bagi Kris, ia benci harus selalu melihat kaca spionnya untuk memastikan Chanyeol sedang bercengkerama atau tidak dan hasilnya membuatnya menghela nafas lagi dan lagi.

Bahkan sampai di bandara, mulut Chanyeol masih terkunci dengan sangat rapat. Ia hanya akan berbicara ketika ada yang memberinya pertanyaan dan sisanya yang di lakukan pemuda sagitarius tersebut hanya memasang wajah paling sendu yang ia punya, dan Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai wajah itu, walaupun Kris akui Chanyeol terlihat lebih cute dan menggemaskan dengan pose seperti itu.

"Setelah sampai disana, hubungi kami Chanlie"

Mendengar kalimat Luhan , Chanyeol langsung memutar matanya pada Sehun meminta bantuan, namun setelah mendapat bantuan dari Sehun reaksi yang ia keluarkan tidak seperti apa yang Kris perkirakan, ia bukannya tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan kecil melainkan hanya tersenyum simpul dan memeluk pemuda lebih tua darinya itu dan mengatakan tentu saja ia akan menghubungi mereka.

Chanyeol memeluk satu per satu dari mereka, itu membuat jantung Kris berdetak semakin cepat saja. Melihat pemuda tersebut menggeser langkahnya semakin dekat padanya membuat otaknya mau tak mau berpikir macam-macam.

"Eung… Apa aku boleh memeluk hyung?"

Dugaannya tepat. Sebuah pelukan. Hell No! pelukan? Menyatukan dada mereka? Membuat Chanyeol merasakan detakan pada dadanya yang semakin menggila saja dan bagaimana gemetarnya tubuhnya hanya karena kontak fisik kecil seperti itu? dia pikir Kris bodoh mau saja menerima pelukan itu?

"Baiklah"

Sayangnya Kris memang bodoh.

Dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika tubuh mereka pertama kali bertabrakan. Setelah beberapa detik, dengan tidak terlalu rela ia mendorong sedikit tubuh pemuda di dalam pelukannya itu dan melepaskan kontak fisik mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tapi senyum itu terlihat lebih terang daripada beberapa saat lalu.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama pemuda tinggi itu mendekati Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, lantas keduanya tertawa. Ketika panggilan untuk penerbangan Chanyeol terdengar sepupunya itu langsung terlihat sangat antusias dan menodorong Chanyeol masuk dalam barisannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, hyung" dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

...

Part 2 END

Review?


End file.
